


Happy Birthday, Regina Mills

by geeky_galpal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, TW: brief mentions of anxiety and panic attacks at beginning and end of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_galpal/pseuds/geeky_galpal
Summary: She licks her lips and whispers, “Lock the door”.“Oh, and, before you do, tell my receptionist to take the half day.” Regina’s stomach goes hot as she waits for Mal to return.(It's Regina's birthday. Regina and Maleficent have sex on her office desk to celebrate.)





	

February 1st.

Regina swipes the date on her phone’s home screen and rolls her eyes. She had gone out of her way, for once, finally, to mark her birthday as special. She had cleared her schedule. She even relented after some insistent prodding and allowed Henry the day off from school. They were going to continue their decade-plus tradition of funny face pancakes and this year, in honor of it being their first collective birthday spent with Maleficent in the house, add to it by spending the entire day together teaching Mal the finer points of the Skywalker Saga.

She was supposed to not had to take off her pajamas or comb her hair. It was supposed to be the three of them. Perhaps, a phone call to the Charmings in the afternoon, a FaceTime with her sister and niece. Quiet. Peace for 24 hours. That was all she wanted. AND STILL THE UNIVERSE SAW FIT TO DENY HER.

Fitting.

It’s fitting that just as Maleficent woke her up before the sun rose and the first bird chirp, determined to start their day together naked and wrapped in each other, warm beneath her down comforter-- just then the main line pipes would freeze and break open in the mines. It’s fitting that as she was climbing her way to the most delicious of orgasms, clenched around Mal’s fingers and mouth on her breasts-- that’s when her phone buzzed with Emma’s voice on the other end.

“Happy Birthday, Regina. I, ugh, I freaking hate this. I do. But, well,…. ”

For everything she has done and the pain she has inflicted time and again in her life, it’s fitting that she wouldn’t be granted this moment of peace. 

She earned this karma the hard way. It was her price to pay.

She rolls her neck from side to side. On top of everything else, she really shouldn’t be spending the day lost in the depths of self-loathing. But, that is her way, wasn’t it? One thing piles on another and she takes it all. It’s barely noon and her back is one giant knot. Everything hurts.

She slides her chair away from the desk and tries the deep breathing exercises she has been practicing with Dr. Hopper. Posture straight, feet planted, air in through the nose, in to her diaphragm, hold for 5 seconds and push it back out through her mouth. 1…. Breath in, 2…. Hold it, Hold it, 3…. Out through pursed lips, like a balloon letting out air, 4.... Again.

Fuck.

This isn’t working. This is the start of another long, dark, bad afternoon. She just knows it. It’s not full blown yet, but she knows her symptoms. The weight between her shoulder blades is crushing, the tightness in her stomach and chest that twists on itself. At the realization of what’s to come, her heart starts to speed a little, skipping beats out of rhythm. It’s a train coming right towards her and she can’t seem to find her way off the tracks.

She should call someone. She should, at the very least, not be alone. Dr. Hooper has been working with her on this. She’s deserving of love, others will be willing to support her, that’s what he would say right now. And it’s her birthday after all.

Mal pops into the front of her mind. Mal cozy at home with Henry on the couch. They decided not to watch the movies without her, but Henry had somehow successfully persuaded his way out of school for the day regardless. They are probably indulging in some truly bad cable television right now. Or maybe a game of chess, Maleficent has been teaching him the finer points of the game recently. He hadn’t beaten either of the yet-- but with each game he was getting sharper, closer…

She grips the phone in her hand. OK, it’s ok. You can ask for help from your family. This isn’t weakness. This isn’t defeat.

She flits the phone between her fingers, shaking her legs and tapping her heels against the floor. She worries her lip a little and works up the strength to tap the call button.

“BBBZZZZZ…. Mayor Mills, you have a lunch appointment”, her receptionist interrupts her thoughts on the intercom.

She leans over and taps the button: “I can assure you, that as I was NOT supposed to be in work at all today, I have no such thing”

Then, she hears Henry’s laugh.

Her heart leaps at the sound. She doesn’t know exactly what’s happening, but if Henry is about to barrel in here, she needed to take these last seconds and at least wipe the tears that were threatening the creases of her eyes.

She stood up and smoothed dress, just in time for the door to open. Henry, jovial and bundled up from the cold, his nose and cheeks flushed despite the stripped scarf he has wrapped tight. Not more than two steps behind him comes strolling Maleficent, her grey trench coat buttoned to the top, leather gloves clutching… is that a picnic basket? Of all things?

“What in the world??? How? HOW?” Her voice cracks a little, as she fights back against the rollercoaster of emotion battling inside of her.

“Hey Mom! Did we surprise you? We got you good, huh?” He turns to Mal and then back to her, smiling wide his eyes dancing, “I Told You She Wouldn’t Expect it!”

She plasters a smile on her face to match her son’s and Henry comes into her arms, tucking his head down on to her shoulder. Her eyes meet Maleficent’s. Crap. Mal isn’t buying this rouse for a second. Regina immediately can tell, she knows. 

Still, by the time Henry pulls away and faces them both again, their silent moment interrupted, Mal has already steeled her face back to neutral. And for that Regina is supremely grateful.

She sets the picnic basket down on the table as if nothing has happened, removes her gloves, and claps her hands together. “Young Mister Mills here started planning this little escapade almost immediately after you left this morning. We had hoped that by lunch you would have gotten the worst of the emergency under control…”

“I called Granny’s and had her put away three orders of roasted butternut squash soup, two bacon grilled cheeses, and a salad before she set the diner up for the lunch rush. And then I went over to Grandma’s and borrowed the basket and picnic blanket! After that, things pretty much took care of themselves. OH! Doc’s Dime Store had the plastic spoons and forks and stuff. We also got these…” Henry pulls out the most juvenile birthday hats that Regina has ever seen.

There seems to be three of them stacked on top of each other, turquoise with red pom-poms on the top and gold fringe along the sides. Each with different cartoon animals printed on the front. A lion, an elephant, and a monkey, from what she can see. Henry is nearly bouncing up and down like a jackrabbit as he unpacks the basket. He’s taller than her now but in this moment she can see him- and he is still 5 years old. Pure kinetic energy.

Mal takes two of hats out of Henry’s hands and stretches the elastic of one of them around her head, leaving the tip a bit askew atop of her blonde hair, slicked back into a bun. She looks positively ridiculous, particularly because she is taking herself so seriously.

“It was explained to me that these head pieces are traditional for marking birthdays in this realm”

“Yes, they are…. For small children”, Regina cuts her eyes at Henry. To his credit, the boy holds out a full two beats before laughing. She can’t help it, she laughs along with him. For the first time since this morning, she can feel tension begin to genuinely leave her body. The joke slowly dawns on Maleficent, and she joins in.

“Ah, I see. Well, nevertheless,” Maleficent dramatically bows before her, the other cone hat outstretched as an offering in her hand. “Your Majesty.”

Regina curtsies before accepting her cone-shaped “crown”, fixing it to her head. She bends down to grab Maleficent’s face in her hands, pulling her up for a chaste kiss. Well… mostly chaste. She hears Henry clearing his throat before they break apart.

Her not-so-little boy is smoothing out their blanket on the floor and organizing their lunch containers. She sees him reaching into the basket with a mischievous smile, pulling out a box of chocolate frosted donuts. Their special treat. One of them, it seems, comes with a singular birthday candle.

“So mom, are you going to take off your heels and join us on the floor? Or are you too busy for Operation: Yogi Bear?”

“Yogi Bear?”

Henry smiles broadly, “Yeah, remember, from the cartoon? Because he eats all the picnic baskets.”

Regina once again feels tears pricking at her eyes, and she can only hope that they are seen to Henry as tears of joy. They came to her aid, a fierce dragon and brave Prince. Her own little band of heroes. They didn’t even know they were saving her, but they came anyway.

And in that brief moment, Regina is sure she has never felt more cherished or loved.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, they had finished their picnic. Laughter and the comfort of soup brought the welcome respite that Regina needed; she had even convinced Mal into a joking foot rub as they all exchanged donut bites And those few extra hugs from Henry before he left to answer the call of his yet un-played video games at home really hit the spot. For just a little while, it was the three of them in their own bubble, away from the world. 

But now, their little bubble has popped. Maleficent is cleaning up their mess and Regina finds herself once again fighting that aching feeling in her stomach. She reels at the thought of the rest of her paperwork, threatening to drown her, and endless stream of phone calls that await her. Her anxiety rising.

Regina can feel Maleficent looking at her, tilting her head as she decides how to best approach.

“Do you want to talk about it yet?”

Regina demurs, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her left ear. She goes to her desk and busies herself stacking and restacking her papers, hoping that Mal will drop it. She couldn’t ask for more from her, she… just couldn’t. Not after everything Maleficent had already done.

Mal sets aside the rest of the takeout containers and rises to join her, bending over the desk just enough so that her long elegant fingers still Regina’s wrists, holding firm.

“Do you want to NOT talk about it?”

Oh.

That.

Well, yes. That is something she could use right now. A way to release her anxieties, a body to work her frustrations out against. That is what Maleficent is offering. She doesn’t have to talk, she can just be. Maleficent will do this for her.

Her pulse is already starting to thud for an entirely different reason at just the thought. She licks her lips and whispers, “Lock the door”.

“Oh, and. before you do, tell my receptionist to take the half day.” Regina’s stomach goes hot as she waits for Mal to return.

She has no idea what she said to Brooke, but when she re-enters the room, Maleficent is positively wolfish. The mood between them already changed, the air thick with anticipation. Mal bares her teeth more than she smiles in Regina’s direction.

“Now, that’s taken care of. There’s no one around”, she locks the door with a flick of her wrists and glides back across to where Regina is perched against her desk.

“If you only knew …” she uses her full lips to pull at the skin of Regina’s neck, “how many times I’ve wanted to have you right here, on this desk”. Mal’s lips go from probing kisses to prolonged sucks, dancing against her pulse. Regina hums as she continues, “You have no idea…. How many times I have wanted to just bend you over…”, Mal reaches behind her then, grabbing her ass, “…and have my way with you.”

Regina whimpers at the thought, pressing and releasing her thighs together for friction as she feels her wetness build. Damn, she didn’t think she would be this wet this quickly.

“So you’ve fantasized about this, before? Whose birthday present is this supposed to be, anyway?”

“You’d rather I leave and let you work?”, Mal teases while her hands travel up and down the curve of Regina’s ass, caressing the hem of her dress.

Regina pushes her away mockingly, “Don’t. You. DARE.” She laughs as she lets Mal lift her properly onto the desk. She ruches her dress up and wraps her legs around her waist, pulling them closer together until they are flesh against each other and Maleficent is groaning against her neck.

They stay there together, making out like teenagers as opposed to old lovers, tasting each other’s skin and swallowing each other’s sounds, limbs intertwined. Soon, Regina’s hands are traveling underneath Mal’s blouse, growing firmer with each pass, making their way to her front, where she begins to knead her gently over her bra.

Maleficent pulls back, smirking as she begins to unbutton her shirt. Regina leans back to watch, breath ragged, hands firm behind her on the desk.

Then she reaches forward, entranced, trailing one finger against Mal’s soft skin, as it is exposed, button-by-button.

Mal exhales a breath that Regina hadn’t realized she was holding and the quiet sound of it only spurs Regina on. Her mouth moves to replace the feather-lite caresses of her finger, forging a new path of kisses from one swell of breast to another. Her teeth catch the bra strap on Mal’s shoulder, pulling it further and further down, before letting it snap back against her. Regina’s lips never stopping their work, massaging the smart new red mark she caused from pulling the elastic.

Mal moans at the sensation and reaches down, placing a warm palm against her cheek and Regina moves to kiss it, taking in the comfort it offers.

“Thank you, for this. You are so beautiful,” Regina whispers into her skin. She reaches behind to unhook the clasp of Mal’s bra, sliding the garment off and blindly throwing it to the side. Running her hands against the warmth of Mal’s back, she focuses her efforts on the taught nipples in front of her, sucking and pulling at them with her tongue until she can hear panting above her and feel Mal’s nails digging at her shoulders. The sharp sensation causing Regina’s hips to roll instinctively.

Maleficent must have caught the change in movement, because she adjusts an arm down between them, allowing her hand to rub over Regina’s crotch. Regina releases Mal’s breast from her mouth moans, deep and throaty. Mal’s presses harder and rubs again. Slow, firm passes. Up and down, gathering the wetness in her panties. Regina’s hips begin rocking into the touch, widening her knees as much as her dress will allow, granting Mal better access. Her eyes drop to watch the movement as Mal continues to rub, and Fffuck that feels good. It feel so good, so good, it’s the exact pressure she needs. Her breath hitches.

“Tsk, my little queen, you are so wet, aren’t you?” Regina doesn’t feel a need to respond; she knows Mal already has her answer. Maleficent bends down and licks the shell of her ear, “Tell me, Regina. What do you want?”

Mal’s fingers zero in on her clit, toying and playing with it through the fabric of her underwear. Her thighs are trembling. “How can I make you come, right here, on your desk? Tell me.”

She could come like this. Just like this, if given a few minutes longer. And, if Mal insists on talking like that, well, she might never remember how to string together words into a sentence ever again. Her tongue peeks out to wet her lips as she tries to catch her breath. 

But, even that moment of relief was short lived as Maleficent moves to nip at her neck and--- FUCK. Slip a finger beneath her panties, ghosting around her entrance as she continues to leave a wet trail of kisses over her shoulder and…

This isn’t fair. Mal isn’t playing by the rules.

“I…. I... I want your mouth,” Regina finally puffs out. And with a sudden burst of strength she didn’t know she had left, she found herself disentangling from Mal, just for a moment, so that she can stand, even if on very shaky legs.

She catches Maleficent’s eyes, watching her bite her lip as she reaches to unzip her dress. They get rid of the clothing together, dropping it onto the rug beneath them. Mal’s fingers hook into the sides of her panties, dragging them down her legs until she able to kick them off. Then her bra.

She’s pushed back on to the top of the desk, a little roughly actually, but she rushes to assure Mal that it is ok. Nothing’s wrong. She wants it just like this.

Her nipples are hard, and Mal presses them with her thumbs and forefingers-- squeezing lightly, giving gentle, twisting tugs that have Regina inhaling deeply and squirming.

For a minute, they just allow themselves to kiss, enjoying having connection with one another. Hot and heady, tongues sliding, breath quickening, teeth clashing before they break into smiles against each other’s lips. Intimate. Mal gives her one last deep kiss, before making her way down.

She closes her eyes as Mal starts planting kisses around her navel, dropping slow tortuous kisses all over her lower stomach. Then from hip bone to hip bone, pressing her tongue in against soft skin that makes Regina moan, “God. Keep. GOING”. Sweet presses of lip and warm, wet swirls of her tongue across the tops of Regina’s thighs before finally, mercifully, heading towards her clit.

Regina lifts her upper body up a bit, using her arms as back support for her shaking abs. The strain is worth it; the sight of Maleficent between her thighs always makes it worth it. She watches as Mal slowly kisses closer and closer to where Regina is so needy for her. SO CLOSE, she just needs her tongue a quarter inch down and left.

And she knows that Mal knows this. Mal knows her body better than anyone, in any realm. She’s doing this on purpose- to torture her.

As if on cue, Mal chuckles against her before sliding her tongue just where Regina was silently begging for it, running wetly along her throbbing clit before she narrows her tongue into a flicking sensation as she licks. Regina exhales, jerking her lips towards her.

Another slow lick across where she is so sensitive, so ready, and another sharp flick. Regina whines before she can stop herself, laying back and mussing her fingers into Mal’s hair.

“You’re that close already?? Really?”

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose, her eyes screwed shut. “What do you think? After everything you’ve put me through??”

Mal pulls her head away slightly, enough to look up at Regina with feigned innocence. Her already deep-set green eyes gone purposefully doe-like and blinking.

Regina bites back laughter, but otherwise doesn’t dignify the fake incredulous with a response. She dances her nails back along Mal’s scalp and tips her mouth back down on her. Mal’s palms once again settle at the hinge of her thighs, before sliding down to spread her even more, giving Mal more direct access to her clit. Regina lifts her hips forward a little. Mal flattens her tongue, lapping steadily at the sensitive knot now fully exposed to her. Regina absorbs every fire-bolt of pleasure as it radiates out from where her tongue touches, spreading down her thighs, up her belly, to her fingertips and toes.

Mal moans softly against her, the vibration of it makes Regina’s thighs clench. God, she loves this woman. She loves everything about her- especially now. There has never been a moment when she was between her legs that Maleficent hasn’t made Regina feel like the most desirable woman in the world. Not one. It’s as true today as it was all those years ago.

Mal looks at her then, as if she can read her mind. Hell, after the many years they have spent together- perhaps she can.

“You are truly incredible,” she moves her hands to slowly glide over Regina’s belly, one arm gently wrapping around Regina’s waist to pull her closer to the desk’s edge while the other slips between her thighs. She’s stroking her, palming the wetness of her lips between her fingers as she lightly toys with her clit. Nothing too intense- for the moment- but enough for Regina’s eyelids to flutter and pleasure to skate through.

Then from the corner of her eyes, Regina sees that the wolfish grin has returned.

Maleficent grips her thighs and pushes them higher, bending Regina nearly in two, the stretch of it just this edge of unpleasant. Her tongue slides lower, circling her opening and then entering her. The strong, fluttering pleasure of it is less precise than the attention to her clit, but it never fails to set her off all the same. Her stomach clenches, her shoulders grind against the wood of her desk, her fists clenching and unclenching without anything to hold on to. Her neck is going flush and -----oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck----

That’s it. Mal is fucking her with her tongue in earnest now, Regina reflexively pumping her hips to match her thrusts. And then Mal’s thumb finds Regina’s clit again, rubbing it roughly and a bit raw and God, this is good. Hmmmhmm. So good. Mal’s pressing harder with her thumb now, tighter circles, and Regina feels it- she’s going to come, she’s FUCK she’s right on the edge--

Then Mal replaces her tongue with two of her fingers, pressed inside just where she knows Regina needs it. Regina vaguely hears past her own thudding heartbeat to Mal’s comment about how wet she is before pulling out and adding a third. All she can do is nod. Because she is, she is so wet. And she feels amazing. And so ready for what’s about to come. And she and Mal have had a lot of adventurous sex in their lifetimes, but this moment- spread naked on the edge of her desk in the middle of the afternoon, practically dripping onto her own carpet as Mal fucks her three fingers deep- this is definitely shooting right to the top of their metaphorical “Greatest Hits” list.

Regina’s breasts rise and fall as she struggles to catch her breath. Mal’s tongue is back on her clit, licking in time with the rhythm she is setting with her fingers. And then Mal wraps her lips around Regina’s clit and sucks as deeply as she can. Her fingers firm as they thrust in-and-out. Just like that Regina’s orgasm takes her.

EVERYTHING is on fire and yet she is trembling. Her hips buck, stuttering out of rhythm and her head snaps back with a loud moan against her desk. Fireworks, exploding off of every nerve ending. Her mouth falls into a slacked O as Mal continues to pump her through the jolts of pleasure that are consuming her, extending her sensations out just a bit. Then, finally, Mal lowers her legs and moves her mouth to kiss the tender skin of Regina’s abdomen, her fingers slowing- but not leaving her- as Regina comes back down from her high.

Pleasure burns through her. She lifts her forearm to cover her eyes and can’t decide if she wants to laugh or cry. She’s stuck somewhere between the two. She feels utterly spent. Her throat scratchy and her back already beginning to ache from the unrelenting stiff, wooden desk surface.

Mal raises herself from between her legs and together they both collapse, Mal’s long frame weighing on Regina’s torso. She’s safe with Mal, like this. Her twisting anxiety exhausted, defeated. Replaced with heavy, relaxed limbs and deep meditative breaths. For a few long minutes, all they do is listen to the slowing of each other’s pulse. Hands rubbing soothingly up each other’s sides.

She can feel Mal smirk against her skin, “Well... that was quite the lunch”

Regina rolls her eyes at the innuendo.

Mal sits up, tracing her fingers along Regina’s stomach. Regina smiles, curling in to the touch, “So my love, do you want to talk about what happened today?”

Regina sighs. “It’s just... “ she can already feel her eyes tearing up, “I feel silly saying this, but I felt so alone. It’s not just the work, or having to come in on my birthday, those are objectively small things.”

“It’s that you finally allowed yourself to be celebrated in a way that felt honest to you, for just a moment. And--“ she waves her hands in the air. “All of this happening felt like affirmation that you didn’t deserve it.”

Regina lays her head in Mal’s lap, allowing Mal to play with the edges of her hair, “You understand.”

“Mmhmmm. I doubt there are few who understand that particular pain better than I do. We are similar in many ways; you and I. We’ve been broken. And as such, we built walls, fed isolation. We have made others to feel the pain we feel. We... enabled each other through a lot of that, I regret... And now... now, we are trying to learn to heal those wounds.” She pauses, “It’s a long way back from these mistakes. I know that I haven’t figured it all out yet, and you haven’t either.”

Regina silently nods, in agreement.

“But, little one? 

“Hmm?”

“This, I know is important: This long journey you are on. You are not on it alone.”


End file.
